


世界第一等的Omega

by salansama



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick身上发生了一些他从来没法想象的事情</p>
            </blockquote>





	世界第一等的Omega

1

那件事第一次发生时，Dick以为只是普通的感冒。  
Bruce给予了他严厉的瞪视，基于他双颊通红头昏脑涨只能躺在床上这件事。但他知道Bruce更想表达的是关心，于是安抚地对着锁紧眉头的男人笑了笑。而这一动作牵动了干裂爆皮的嘴唇，一股咸腥的味道沿着唇线蔓延开。表情更加冷硬的Bruce细微的吐了口气，扶着他的后背递上了水杯。Damian站在他的床边，眼里带着满满的担忧，嘴上却嗤笑着他的虚弱无力。Dick拍了拍男孩的头要他放心，然后目送着这对父子走向通往蝙蝠洞的暗门。  
其实他并非无法继续巡逻，只是要在Alfred和Bruce的看管下有点困难。虽然Dick觉得仅仅是感冒用不着这样大惊小怪，但家人的关怀还是让他窝心不已。蒙着被子吐了口气，Dick忍受着周身似乎要灼烧起来的温度和近乎失重的眩晕感。他已经很久没有生过病，哪怕是在冬季跳入冰冷的水中或穿着单薄的制服行进在大雪里。与这种无处着力的焦躁感相比，他更习惯于伤口直接尖锐的疼痛，也更明白如何去忍受。明白自己在Wayne宅只被允许好好休息的Dick闭上眼，在一片像是失重的感觉中勉强入睡。  
第二次是两个月后。那时他与Batman和Robin正在码头与他们的老对头激战。  
一边腹诽着Joker太过疯癫，总也停不下嘴的青年一边熟练地在混战中穿梭，保证自己在避开攻击同时对敌人造成适度的打击。突如其来的，刚刚用一个漂亮的旋踢将Joker的喽啰砸下海面的Dick突然感到一阵热度——迅速，但像水波一样来回盘旋着——冲刷过整个躯体。因为身体的变化而怔愣住，他没有注意到身后横扫过来的撬棍，被结结实实地扫中，摇晃了几下坠入海中。  
冰冷咸涩的海水瞬间将他埋没。但周身的热度反而让这种灭顶的寒冷变得舒适起来，头脑也随之清明不少。Dick努力地划动四肢想要打破水流的桎梏，然而大脑的指令无法被肢体完整地接收并反映，平时轻盈柔韧的身体如同灌了铅一般沉重。摸索着掏出呼吸器咬在嘴里，Dick借着水波的流动撞向防浪护栏，然后吃力地把自己捆在上面。等到战斗结束Batman把他捞上来时，Dick已经陷入了半昏迷状态。  
这一回他足足在床上躺了3天才能够下地活动。  
到了这事第三次发生的时候，Bruce开始注意到有些事情不对劲。在餐桌旁摔倒的青年引起了极大的恐慌，没人在意被他掉在地上的纹样精致的盘子，尽管其中一些已经使用了将近一个世纪。Dick蜷缩在座椅旁边的地上，周围遍布着倒下时带到的餐具和杯子。而他就躺在这一片狼藉的菜肴与碎瓷片中急促的喘息着，想要爬起来却只能无力的蠕动。Damian踩着桌子就翻了过来，谁也没有心情指责他在桌布上留下的脚印，Tim扶着青年想要把他拉起来却因为力量不足而进退两难。这时Bruce大步走过来，扶起养子挪到一边干净的地上，开始检查是否有受伤。  
体表没有外伤，按压检查后也没发现内伤。确定搬动青年不会造成二次伤害后，Bruce一把扛起Dick冲进了蝙蝠洞，把他放在Alfred已经准备好的医疗床上进行全面检查。然而，在几人担忧的目光中机器吐出的结果显示Dick除了体温升高之外没有任何异常状况。Bruce又重新操作了一遍，得到的结果依然是一切正常。  
“这不可能。”Bruce的视线在Dick和检查仪上来回扫视，“这已经是第三次，不应该如此。”  
“第三次？”Tim皱着眉头问，得到肯定的回答后他一把抓起检验单，一项项地评估各项检测数值。可是所有的数据都在正常区间，与健康人无异。  
“父亲，你怀疑上次Grayson掉进海里也是因为生病？”Damian探出头来盯着仪器屏幕，像是要把上面盯出一个洞。  
“没有异常才奇怪，”Tim走到Dick旁边，把手放在他的额头上感受着无可错认的高温，“通常体温升高是由体内炎症导致的，自体的防御机制不会无缘无故做出反应。肯定是发生了什么没检测出来的问题。”  
“我同意。”Bruce颌首肯定了Tim的推断。他将医疗床推到专门的区域中，升起临时隔间，启动仪器开始进行全身扫描。一阵细微的嗡嗡声过后机器上的显示灯由红转绿，铅板隔间也自动缩回墙面。Bruce取出生成的一沓片子，一一检视，却仍然没有发现问题所在。  
“怎么会这样？”排出了肿瘤或脏器病变的可能后Tim稍微松了口气，但Dick躺在床上高烧这一事实完全不可否认。他担忧的拨开兄长汗湿而在额头粘黏成绺的发丝，眯着眼睛的青年无意识地蹭着他相对冰凉的手掌。Dick不会被小小的发烧打败。倒不是说Tim认为此时连自行站立都困难的青年不够坚强，只是他知道太多次关于Dick是如何带着病体战斗而未曾被人察觉丝毫。38.3°C，他的目光扫过监控屏，温度离Tim印象中几次Dick的情况还有一定距离。况且，即使是正常人，在这个温度也能留存一定的行动力，而不是像青年这样几乎任人宰割。  
各种检查证明Dick从里到外健康的不能再健康——除了发烧和四肢无力，蝙蝠洞的设备也无法提供更加细致的检测，于是他们只好把Dick放回房间内静养，并随时注意可能出现的情况恶化。两天之后所有的症状都消失无踪，重新出现在餐桌旁的青年甚至看起来比之前状态还好。Dick刚恢复活动能力就又被押着去做了遍全身检查，结果依然是正常。而被种种疑虑环绕的那个人却依然什么事都没发生一样的该做什么做什么，丝毫没展现出一点担忧。  
于是他们逐渐开始接受。一个月多一点，确切的说是40天左右，Dick就会“感冒”一次。发热且行动不能的情况持续30个小时然后一切恢复正常。Bruce有一次强制Dick在“感冒”之前穿上带有全面检测生理指标探针的病服，并要求他呆在蝙蝠洞里直到痊愈以便收集各种体征读数。而那次的“感冒”比平时要晚个那么两天，于是Dick在地底下足足住了一周，以至于他终于出来后简直要在庄园的草坪上做日光浴并且之后有段时间都不想再踏进蝙蝠洞。而对于死盯依然正常的数据毫无头绪的族长，Dick宽慰地笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，然后继续做自己的事情。  
他已经开始习惯这个了，并在家庭场合下称其为“假期”。受本人的态度影响，其它成员也逐渐不那么执着于找出一个结果，慢慢地放松下来，甚至偶尔才与Dick联络一次的Jason也会不带恶意的拿这个来开他玩笑。  
“你确定不是当年出生报错了性别么Dickie Bird？”被头盔挡住的声音经过电流的传播后显得不那么清晰，但Dick知道对方只有在心情不错时才会用这个绰号称呼他。而且把他的身体状况跟女性的生理周期放在一起做联想并不是什么无法接受的举动，毕竟即使性别不一样但至少对比的对象还是人类。Tim就曾认真地研究过他的“感冒”周期和月相之间的关系。说实话，即使他非常爱Tim这个弟弟，对于那些天被围追堵截的生活Dick也完全不想再去回忆。  
不过从幼年开始，Dick就被迫学会一件事：如果生活开始变得平淡，那只是暴风雨前的宁静而已。而命运已经一次又一次的向他证明了这一点。

2

这是很平常的一天。不过对于Superhero来说，平常的一天指的是打败坏人，拯救世界，然后回到瞭望塔开会总结顺便清点下战损列表什么的。Dick正坐在沙发里和Flash抢夺同一盘饼干——毫无疑问的出自管家之手——时传送间响起了通报成员归来的机械音，之前在OA星出任务而没有加入此次战斗的Green Lantern在光线稳定后大步走了出来。  
“你们简直想象不到这次的任务有多么混乱！”Hal一脸苦大仇深地踏进瞭望塔的大厅，“那些外星人的信息素简直是一场灾难！”抱怨的声音让所有的目光都集中在他的身上。  
“唔呃！”原本与Flash相谈甚欢的Dick突然像是被什么击中了一样，摇晃了两下后从沙发滚落到地板上，还差点把伸手想拦住他的Flash也带倒。两人的动作使得沙发和茶几都发出了刺耳的摩擦声，吸引了正与Hal寒暄的联盟成员们的注意。  
“Batman！Nightwing他……”Flash抬起头就看到身着黑色披风的男人大步地从房间另一头行进而来。Batman蹲在Dick身边，手法轻柔地拉开青年蜷缩的身体，检查过对方的体征后确认Dick进入了“感冒”模式。只是现在离测算出的周期尚有5天。以之前的经验来看，5天的偏差是从未出现过的不稳定状况。而此时Dick的表现也比惯常的“感冒”更严重。体温更高，身体微微抽搐，对微小的触碰与刺激也会做出下意识的反应。  
“Nightwing？”Batman低声叫着青年的代号，试图把他扶起来，“你需要回蝙蝠洞，能听到我说话吗？”青年试图回应，但张开嘴只发出了夹杂细微哀鸣的喘息。Batman手掌下的血管跳动告诉他青年的心率正在持续加快，已逐渐逼近一个危险的数值。男人暗自咒骂了一声，他就知道这个“感冒”不是那么简单的问题。  
“嗯……我猜你需要帮忙？”Superman提出了建议。在Batman的默许下，氪星人将Nightwing打横捞起来，愣了一下后便按照对方的指挥将青年放在了医疗间。  
“他的制服为什么是湿的？”站在快速操作仪器的Bruce身后，氪星人疑惑地问。  
“制服？”男人略微检查了下，果然发现青年的紧身制服后方湿了一大片。  
“他没有打翻杯子，”Flash绕着医疗床跑来跑去，探着头左看右看。“直到刚才还一切正常，我确定他没有在战斗中受伤之类的。”  
这时，Nightwing突然开始挣扎并发出低沉的呜咽，几乎把毫无预警的Batman掀到一边，并在肢体被压制住时产生了极大的反应。听着青年急促的呼吸男人突然觉得情况有点似曾相识。血管扩张，心率加快，敏感性增加，对外界刺激反应过度。这种症状对于Gotham的守护者来说相当熟悉。   
Ivy。这个名字已经到了他嘴边，但是刚才的战斗中并没有这位女士参与的痕迹，周围的植被也没有出现任何异常情况。可除了她，Bruce一时也想不出还有谁能造成如此相似的症状。  
“嘿！这边出了什么事？”Green Lantern穿过大厅向这边走来，戒指在手指上发出明灭的光芒。“为什么这里会有这么大量的信息素？”  
好几双眼睛投射到Hal身上，而他却一脸不敢置信地看着被死死摁在医疗床上的Nightwing。“呃……我猜，你们最好先让他镇静下来。如果灯戒没骗我的话，这可是一件相当麻烦的事。”  
“你知道他为什么变成这样？”Batman微微眯起了眼睛，“情况很严重？”  
“是的，也许。不过你可以放心，这不是生病，只是Omega的发情期。”说着Hal打开医疗柜取出镇静剂，快准狠地给青年来了一针。“这没法从根本上解决问题，但能给我们几个小时的时间……大概。”  
Bruce并没有阻止他的动作。在听到陌生的名词时男人就明白事情已经超出了自己能够控制的范围。现在的重点在于搞明白Dick到底出了什么问题。在该求助专家的时候他从不迟疑。几分钟后药剂开始产生效果，感受到自己手下的抵抗力度逐渐减小，Batman尝试着放开钳制。确认了青年无力移动后他才转过身，等待Green Lantern给出合理的解释。  
“不考虑其他因素仅仅只从症状来判断的话，Nightwing是进入了Omega性别的发情期。”Hal抬起胳膊，绿灯能量在空中形成三个人体形状，360°旋转展示。“Alpha，Beta，Omega，这是1872扇区中一个星系上的人类对于性别的划分。在这个类型里面，男性和女性决定外表差异，Alpha，Beta与Omega决定生理差异。这种区别与狼群的阶级划分类似，Alpha具有最强的精子活性，而Omega则是孕育能力极高，Beta介乎两者之间。”他将其中一个模型放大展示，并细化高亮了生殖系统的部分，“由于进化路线的区别，这套生殖系统还保留了大部分脊椎动物都有的发情期现象。在Omega性别的发情期时会出现明显的发情征兆，机体受孕率提高并散播信息素。Alpha性别的人捕捉到信息素后会跟着进入发情状态，并寻找Omega进行性行为，这也是最通用的发情期解决办法。反之，Alpha的信息素也能对Omega造成影响，只不过效果没这么明显。生理角度而言，Alpha与Omega吻合度最高，也更易诞下后代。”  
“所以，你的意思是，”Flash侧过头摸了摸下巴，“Nightwing其实是个外星人，就像Superman一样？”听起来好像还能生小孩。要他说，这听起来可比成为Superhero还要酷炫。虽然他自己是绝对绝对不想要这种可怕的能力。  
“但他之前没有出现过这种发情期症状，只是规律性的普通发热。”Batman努力盯着缓慢旋转的模型，如果它不是绿灯能量形成的他肯定会搬回去彻彻底底研究。  
“因为地球没有这种性别划分，”Green Lantern停顿了下，似乎在跟灯戒交流，“他之前从未接触过任何相应生理系统的荷尔蒙，所以自身机能也处于睡眠状态。”  
“所以，刺激到他的荷尔蒙的来源？”  
“虽然不太想承认，但它们是我带回来的。我刚刚从一个几乎被Omega信息素覆盖的星球——顺便说下这就是为什么整个任务一团糟——中归来，身上残留的气味直接刺激了他的生理机能。”Hal试着观察了下Batman掩盖在面具下的表情，又补充了一句，“而且，很遗憾，生理系统的激活是不可逆的。”  
“嗯哼……听起来像是我有了个稳定的性爱假期？”众人扭头看向趴在医疗床上浑身瘫软的Nightwing，青年一贯调笑的声音里带着无法忽视的虚弱。

3

“我一直以为这个大宅里的人都是人类，地球人。”Tim看着被拘束带固定在医疗床上，浑身贴满各种测试分析仪器的Dick，用那种受惊过度因而分外平静的语气说着。电子屏幕上各种数据闪烁不停，全面监视着青年的生命体征。而面对严格来说更接近昏迷状态的Dick，少年完全不想回忆之前的一片混乱。  
虽然此时Dick显得很是安静，但从传送装置一路蔓延过来的杂乱痕迹显示出了这是一场如何艰难的战斗。被生理本能侵蚀的青年对所有的肢体接触都表现出激烈的反应——很难讲到底是反抗还是迎合，Bruce甚至觉得应该检查下他猛烈撞击到周边物品上的骨头是否受到损伤。Alfred花了不少时间把被打翻踹倒的器材装备各归各位，Bruce则调阅着从Hal那里要来的资料。Dick的制服被汗与体内渗出的湿黏液体浸透而紧紧贴在身体上，很是费了一番力气才脱下。本人的不配合让这个过程变得更加艰难。Tim偷偷瞟了一眼身为族长的男人，他可没办法就这么淡然的无视掉对方高高翘起的下体，持续从私密部位渗出的粘液，以及被触碰时发出的诡异呜咽声单纯的把青年当成需要拔毛上烤架的鸟一样处理。  
看Dick的反应，那一定很难受。  
从未接触过的情况让他们无计可施。地球人不存在规律的发情期，而Hal给的资料又过于庞杂很难抓到重点。他甚至打包了那个星球上很多人体医学方面的研究论文发给Bruce。紧迫的时间让他们只能草草浏览过与内分泌腺和性激素有关的内容。收集到足够进行分析的样本——说实话Tim决定把这个过程永久的脑内删除——后毫无反应的青年就被放回了自己房间。鉴于Dick惊人的体液流失速度，床边小柜上准备了充足的饮用水与营养剂。他们还设定了报时器以便于定期观察Dick的状态，防止出现脱水症状。  
足以放倒大象的镇静剂用量才让Dick安静睡去，同时副作用使他的体温开始降低，他们不得不加强保暖措施。他们都明白这只是一时无奈，并非长久之计。持续施用大量镇静药物会对神经系统造成无法逆转的损害，他们无法面对那种结果。Bruce看了看表，从Dick表现出发情征兆也只过了5个多小时而已，他们至少还有一整天需要应付，还不能排除生理系统被激活后出现周期持续时间的变化。并且，他们必须在下一个发情期到来前准备好一套可以完美处理这种局面的应对方案。  
Damian难得的没有对自己要给Tim打下手提出异议。他沉默地按照少年的要求观察着试剂的变化并认真记录，旁边大屏幕上显示着Dick房间的全角度监控。“分离出七种地球人体质无法合成的物质。其中类固醇为3种，还不能确定哪一种是起主导作用的性激素。”男孩报告了实验的结果。他们目前仅仅具有Dick这一个样本，极大限制了研究和实验的展开。Damian甚至开始考虑如何从外星绑架一个活体来进行实验。Bruce大概不会同意这个，但他也不是没有别的途径，只要能想办法搞定那个绿油油的家伙就好。  
“Green Lantern提供的资料里面显示在那个星球上已经有成熟的商用激素抑制剂了，也许我们可以取一点回来仿制。”Tim提出建议。  
“我会向他提出这个要求，但还需要考虑跨星系间的物质差异。虽然那里和地球的环境十分类似，人类的生理组成也几乎一样。我们仍无法保证能在地球找到同样的元素。”Bruce边敲着键盘边回答。  
几个小时后后Dick清醒了一回，将桌子上的食物一扫而空后在棉被下静静缩成了一团。Bruce和Damian已经出去夜巡，只剩Tim一人在蝙蝠洞里做数据统计。他很努力的不去看监视屏上微微蠕动的棉被球，强制将自己的注意力投放在手中的工作而不是去想对方此时的行为。专业点，大侦探Timothy。他这样对自己说，深吸了一口气然后缓缓吐出。少年甚至有点庆幸蝙蝠洞的监控只开了画面，他可不想听现场版的表演。也不想看。  
伴随着金属与岩石摩擦的声响，地洞的暗门像是张开的巨口将驶入的蝙蝠车吞入腹中。从车上跳下来的Robin飞快地跑到电脑旁边，尽管被披风遮住看不清脚步，但Batman的速度也并没有比他慢多少。  
“一切正常？”Bruce拉下头套，看着监控屏上被特地调整过，此时对着空白角落的摄像头角度皱起了眉，然后扔给Tim一个“我需要解释”的眼神。  
“嗯……这个……”少年支支吾吾地扭过脸，“他现在的情况虽然稳定，但从健康考虑不应再施打更多镇静剂。但这种生理现象显然是名符其实，因此并不适合被展示在监视器里面。毕竟这是一个，你懂的，那种周期。”  
男人挑起了眉，很显然他接收到了Tim想要表达的意思。恐怕这种长久的被生理冲动控制的体验对任何一个身心健康的成年男性而言都是一个艰难的过程，从瞭望塔回来的时候Bruce甚至没想到Dick可以撑这么久。  
“我懂了，你的意思是Grayson需要与人性交。”Damian若有所思的总结。  
“大体上来说，是这样没错。”Tim捏了捏鼻梁，现在不是指摘男孩过于直白的用词的时候。“资料上显示，即使对方不是Alpha，性……交也可以作为解决发情期的手段之一，只是效果相对较差。”他并不确定Dick是否有当过下面的那个。Tim把视线转向还穿着蝙蝠装的男人，期望从对方那里获得一些情报。但对方的表情让他觉得自己获得的信息量有点多，超出预想范围的多。所以，这大概不是一个问题了，少年偷偷转过头捏了捏鼻梁。无论在何种意义上，对Tim来说这都是信息密度过大的一天。  
“Damian，现在是休息时间。”Wayne宅的主人清了清喉咙。接到示意的男孩撇了撇嘴，乖乖地离开了蝙蝠洞。Tim也聪明地在男人开口之前就收拾了东西向楼梯走去。Bruce注视着被记录好的实验数据和归纳整理过的材料，轻轻叹了口气后才开始更换制服。

4

房间并没有上锁，Bruce轻轻一拧把手，门应声而开。屋里一片黑暗，只有在窗口透进来的微弱光线中能隐约看到家具的轮廓。而床中央鼓起的棉被就在这一堆模糊的色块中分外鲜明。  
“Dick？”男人回手关上房门，在一片黑暗中向他走来。Wayne庄园古老的地毯吸收了大部分的脚步声，只留下鞋底与毡料窸窸窣窣的细微摩擦。越来越接近床铺的Bruce凭着他对于黑暗的熟悉，在安静的屋里捕捉到棉被覆盖下的粗重喘息。埋在棉被包里的青年显然已经知道他的到来，被包裹住的肢体形状慌乱地起伏了几下。Bruce没有理会他的反应，走过床边啪的一声打开了台灯后拽开了被死死压住的被角。  
对方的反抗让这个过程变得有点费劲，但力量上的比拼Dick从来不是Bruce的对手。于是Dick就这么像只煮熟剥壳的虾一样被抖了出来。连颜色都很像。咸腥潮热的味道扑面而来，空气的密度瞬间增大。Bruce的目光在他身上巡视着，蹭得皱成一团的衣物，每一寸都泛着潮红的皮肤，微微颤抖却强自忍住的肌肉。以及还潮湿着，挂着几缕粘液却紧紧揪住衣角的手指。似乎不在Bruce面前手淫已经是他所能做到的最大的努力了。  
“Dick？”Bruce俯下身拍了拍青年的脸颊，似乎在观察他的反应。  
“你……还是留我一个人呆着比较好……”Dick努力扯了扯嘴角，却完全不像是个笑容，下意识向后瑟缩着想要躲开触碰。他不认为自己能在Bruce的洞察力之下成功掩盖自身的状况，只不过，现在的情形还是让他觉得有那么一点丢脸。无论是股间黏腻潮湿的触感还是一直半硬着却难以纾解的下体都如此鲜明地暴露在对方面前——拜托了站在床边俯视他的那个人可是Batman，一层布料在他眼里跟赤裸着又有什么区别？  
“这种情况？”Bruce坐下，熟练地把又团起来的Dick给拆开——运用了一点关节技——压制在床上。“你确定？”  
“哈啊啊……Bruce……”健硕身体覆盖的触感让Dick颤抖着发出了带着呜咽的声音，他勃起的性器被夹在两人中间，渗出的前液连睡裤都浸湿了一小块。弹性布料的张力给予黏膜的刺激让不服输的器官更顽强地翘起。Dick下意识地想蜷回安全的自我防御姿势，竖起的膝盖却只碰到Bruce肌肉结实的大腿。  
Bruce像是没看见他的反应一样，抽出一只手拉开了带着湿热潮气的睡裤，然后目光在Dick被凉气侵袭而不自觉打了个哆嗦的腿间打量了一番，伸出两根指头毫不犹豫地推开臀瓣挤了进去。超乎预想的滑腻湿润与括约肌的松弛程度让男人些微的惊讶了下。Bruce略微活动了下手指，对于资料上写明的“Omega的身体会为发情期做好充足准备”有了更进一步的认识。随着他的动作，又有一小股液体沿着内壁渗出，从他的指缝一直流向手背，很快被床单吸收。  
不同以往的感触令青年的背部瞬间挺直，甚至弹动着离开了床单。腔道内的神经密集程度打破了他对人类生理构造的认知，简直连Bruce的指纹都能一一描绘。光是指节与内壁摩擦就足以激起串串电流，在下腹盘旋已久而逐渐变得疼痛的性欲似乎找到了宣泄的方式，更加激烈地燃烧起来。  
“呃……”Dick在呻吟冲出齿列的最后关头把它压了回去，只发出意义不明的闷哼。快感随着对方手指的动作绵延不绝，又因不曾断绝而令人心焦。这对他而言是全然陌生的经历。原本毫无存在感的肠壁灼热肿胀，血管跳动发疼。不断涌出的粘液一点点流过粘膜并被挤出后穴，身体似乎在叫嚣着渴求被插入。他从未想过自己会面对这种窘境。Dick有那么一点点觉得自己被变成了一个怪物。  
“等这个结束，你需要学习一些新的知识，关于你自己。”Bruce握住Dick的腿根向两侧拉开，毫无阻碍地将阴茎插了进去。男人知道处于发情期的Omega的肠道会被瓣膜阻隔并打开生殖腔道，但数据图片和亲身体验根本不能相提并论。过份滑腻的触感让他几乎错觉Dick的身体是瓶开了盖子的润滑剂，每往里戳一下都会挤出大量液体。Bruce甚至几度在抽插的过程中没控制好力度将整个阴茎都拔了出来，而在这种大开大阖的攻势下，Dick很快就被快感攻陷大声地呻吟起来。  
“嗯……啊啊……操……天啊……”Dick主动将胯骨拉得更开，好让对方的阴茎能更深更顺畅的出入。脆弱的粘膜被摩擦碾动，内壁充血肿胀将性器的每一条脉络每一个细微动作更加清晰地传递。无数神经末梢感受到的刺激汇成强大的快感浪潮，沿着脊柱来回冲刷。青年的大脑被前所未有的爆炸式冲击搅得七零八落，毫无意识地追逐着最原始的刺激。这是种纯粹生物本能趋向，不受任何理智甚至自我认知影响。  
“太棒了！Bruce……啊啊……就是这样……是的，是的……嗯啊……上帝啊……”  
Bruce从来没见过这样的Dick，即使在他的记忆中对方从来都不是一个内敛的人。Dick从未在与他做爱时出现过这样完全敞开——只专注于自己的感受并将之没有丝毫隐瞒的展露——纯粹追逐快感的姿态，无论处于什么位置。Dick双目失焦思维涣散的样子让Bruce觉得异常迷人，尤其此时还被他所掌控着。Dick的每一个颤抖和呻吟都是因他而起，无论是因渴求而皱起的眉还是在快感中不断蜷起放松的脚趾，都在他完全的控制下。Bruce突然停住动作，俯下身两只手握紧Dick的腰，腰部下沉臀部抬起，在对方迷茫疑惑的眼神中又快又狠地撞进湿漉漉又松软的后穴。  
Dick几乎是立刻就哭叫起来。他大幅度地甩着头，差点磕到Bruce的鼻子。激烈到可怖的快感使他瞬间就达到了高潮，浊白的体液随着抽搐的身体四处飞溅又被互相接触的肌肉挤压摩擦成白沫。然而Bruce并没有因此放过他。也许是分泌的体液降低了内壁对于阴茎的刺激，男人的持久力比以往还要高了不少，肉体撞击的啪啪声伴随着Dick高低起伏的呻吟在室内回荡。强烈的性欲让青年几乎是一度过不应期就立刻勃起射精，接着再进入被持续高潮折磨却无法释放的境地。他前后一共射了3次，嗓音都变得嘶哑甚至在Bruce拔出已经射精软掉的性器后还无法制止肌肉的抽搐。  
确定Bruce终于也到达高潮后Dick直接昏睡了过去。超过限额的性爱过度燃烧了Dick的体力，让他无视一片狼藉立刻进入了梦乡。Bruce半拉半喂着他补充过水分和能量后，扯下床单在青年身上随便抹了抹，把Alfe早就备好的换洗床单草草摊平就搂着Dick钻进了被子。  
如果幸运的话，按照Dick的体能他至少创造了6个小时的宁静时光。这是Bruce睡着前脑子里最后一个念头。

 

5

44个小时，这是Dick发情期最后持续的时间。虽然比之前测算的有所延长但依然低于资料上统计的平均水准。也许是生殖器官发育迟缓的后遗症。Bruce悄悄松了口气，因为应付Dick的发情期他整整一天都不得不待在Wayne庄园，甚至连夜巡都比平时去得晚。而经过这场超乎寻常的性爱马拉松后，即使是从不疏于训练的男人也感受到了肌肉的酸痛。当Dick的发情症状开始消退时所有人——包括两天内洗了超过3条床单的Alfred——都长长地松了口气。而好不容易恢复正常的Dick也被勒令呆在蝙蝠洞里恶补有关于Omega的生理常识。  
“嗯……所以说，在我的体内其实还有一条，呃，阴道？”Dick移动着鼠标，面色古怪地抬起头看着Tim。  
“是的，”少年停下敲击键盘的动作用无神的瞳孔瞟了他一眼，两个硕大的乌黑眼袋是3天只睡了不到10小时的成果，“阴道，子宫。祝贺你，还可以体验到当个母亲的感觉。按照一般人的看法，应该是母亲吧，我猜。”  
光是调查Dick的身世就花了他不少时间。Harley马戏团持续巡回演出的情况让Mary Grayson和John Grayson的就诊记录极难查找。不过Tim最终还是得到了他们的出生证明和Mary怀着Dick时的就诊病历。真是上帝保佑，那家医院的资料库在这么多年间都没有受到任何损坏，否则他至少还得再多花好几个小时。结果证实Grayson家族至少上一代还是出生在地球上，Dick虽然显露出Omega的性别特征，依然有很大可能会兼具两个物种的特性。尽管目前的诊断结果表明他完美的结合了两个人种不同的部分，但是这种跨物种的生命体是否会出现新的问题还很难说。  
“……听起来可不像是什么好事，如果我闭上眼睛再睁开，这一切能变得不存在吗？”似乎是想到了什么，Dick的表情变得难看起来。  
“不能。不过有个好消息，”Tim看着青年苦恼的表情悄悄压下嘴角的微笑。“以男性Omega的生理构造而言，地球男性的生殖器不论形状还是长度都不足以突破子宫口的瓣膜，因此你完全不用担心怀孕这个问题——除非你愿意跑到外星去找个Alpha性别的人做爱。所以就算Bruce一两回忘了戴套你也没必要摆出这种脸。”  
“嘿！Tim，你不能就这么……”  
“哦，拜托，你不会还以为家里有人不知道？”Tim用怜悯的眼神看向连脖子都涨红了的Dick，“你在镇静剂作用下轻轻松松睡觉的时候我们可是一分钟都没休息过，要知道蝙蝠洞的电脑里可是有一整个陌生种族的资料量等着我们分析。要调查你家的家谱，还要制定初步的发情期应对方案，连Damian都睡眠不足了。不过我不太确定，如果你真的能给Bruce再生一个儿子，以臭小子的执念是会干脆的叫你母亲还是操刀子跟Bruce打一架。”  
“行行好……”青年想象着对方描述的场景哀鸣了一声，把脸埋在了胳膊里。“我一点都不想面对这么奇怪的伦理问题。”  
“你不会是到今天才想起来还有伦理问题？反正你还不姓Wayne——虽然我觉得这也是迟早的事。总之你看好自己就是帮大忙了。”Tim叹了口气，一口灌掉旁边已经变得温凉的咖啡。  
“Timmy你不爱我了……”Dick小声嘀咕着，开始继续学习那些他需要了解的“常识”。说真的，谁会把外星种族的生理状况叫做常识，除了他这种活了20多年才发现自己——至少有一部分——不是地球人的倒霉蛋？ 也许下次和Clark见面他们可以讨论下外星物种在地球的生存问题。回忆到那个强大的氪星人，Dick才惊讶地发现Superhero阵营里外星人的数量并不像他之前所想的那样少。这一事实在某种程度上给了他安慰。  
这时Zeta传送装置突然发出细微的嗡鸣，一个纸盒出现在接收台上，上面还零散放着几页纸。Tim看到后上前取过盒子就匆匆向试验台走去，留下满肚子疑问的Dick继续读资料。青年猜测那大概又是一些跟自己的“性爱假期”有关的东西。不过鉴于他目前的处境，解决好这个生理问题才是第一要务。  
而且他从不以向身边人寻求帮助为耻。  
过了不久，蝙蝠洞的另一边响起金属与岩石摩擦的细微声音，漆黑的蝙蝠车如一道暗影滑入车库。Damian率先打开车门走了出来，跟在后面的Bruce走到Tim身边对着那几张纸在讨论着什么。Dick从电脑面前抬起头，按了按鼻梁才凝聚起对着电脑太久而有点恍惚的焦距。Damian看到他后似乎想要跑过来，但随即制止了自己的动作，顿了顿后昂起头跟Dick打了招呼。  
“Grayson，你终于能从床上爬起来了？”  
原本已经准备好要热情回应的Dick呛了一声。他不太确定Damian有没有发觉自己的问话稍微带了那么一点，歧义。一个10岁的孩子不应该知道这些，但Damian可是Talia和Bruce的儿子，甚至已经自修完大学课程。Dick十分肯定Damian了解那些彻底超过他年龄层面的问题，但他不太清楚男孩是否有明确地暗示意图。上帝，他一定是被Tim给搞晕了！  
“Dick，”Tim朝他扬了扬手中的盒子，“这是Green Lantern捎回来的Omega信息素抑制剂，初步研究里面没有对地球人有害的物质。功能和用法我都整理出来了，你可以照着服用。”少年把盒子和服用说明一起递给了他。  
“哦，Timmy，真不知道该如何形容我对你的爱。”Dick紧紧地抱住少年，满脸感动地说。  
“只要你肯现在放开让我去睡觉。”  
目送着Tim几乎是踉跄着走向狭长的楼梯，Dick伸了下懒腰关上电脑。管家为刚归来的父子俩端上飘着温暖甜香的点心与热饮，青年也毫不客气地从盘子里抢了几块饼干，并从Damian的杯子里吞了两口热可可。  
总有一些东西无论发生过什么也不会改变，在这个家里，在他们之间。

6

“在发情期到来之前的1~3天开始服用，剂量标准为成年人体重30kg/粒，青少年20kg/粒。一日两次。”  
Dick看着被反复查看而变得皱皱巴巴的使用说明，从盒子里数出相应的药量一口吞了下去。光滑的糖衣覆膜让吞咽过程异常顺利。静待几分钟没什么异常感觉后，他才换上制服走出房门。  
“我猜那玩意还挺管用？”Tim的声音从通话器里传出。Dick小小声地笑了下。这本该是他发情期的第一天，不过很明显，药物控制了发情症状，至少他只觉得关节有些迟钝。不是什么大问题，跟那种湿黏灼热的煎熬相比简直是清风拂面。他已经快忘了一整个月都健健康康是个什么感觉，无病一身轻的Dick揍起罪犯来都比平时更加心旷神怡。  
“如获新生。接下来要发愁的事情应该就是我那点工资供不供得起这药了。”青年语调轻快地开起玩笑。Dick知道Bruce会为这个买单，虽然他不清楚货币的问题要怎么解决。也许地球上的贵金属或稀有矿物在那个星球也能用？但无论怎么想，Bruce在这其中付出的心力都无法计量。Dick听见Tim小小的嗤笑，然后频道里回复静默只留下细微的电磁声。  
他的每一个家人都棒透了。  
摆脱了发情期，Nightwing浑身舒爽干净利落地完成了今晚的夜巡，把一群以为他又会放假的罪犯好好敲打了一番。吃干净Alfred送上的夜宵再吞掉规定剂量的药片，青年哼着歌走进浴室。热腾腾的水流冲刷过肌肉纹理，把运动时残留的汗水和灰土一起带走。只是在温暖水汽的包裹中，一股并非来自水流传导的热意开始在他的小腹盘旋。Dick对此拥有相当经验，当然不会错认这种感觉。他恍然想起由于上次发情期的打击自己已经相当一段时间没有进行过性生活。Dick关上淋浴器，扯过浴袍裹住身体。未被覆盖的皮肤依然残留着水珠，在踏出浴室时迅速带走了热量。而凉爽干燥的空气并未能让身体变得安静。  
夜巡过后，热水浇淋总能给充分舒展过的躯体带来愉悦。在水气蒸腾中，运动产生的汗水与酸痛慢慢消散。Bruce昂起头，发丝间绵密的泡沫在哗哗水流中被冲出一条条沟壑，流过皮肤带来些微痒意。他开始哼起歌，这是难得的放松时刻。而他却听到了从门口传来的细微窃笑声。Bruce抬起头，雾气中一个熟悉的身影向他走来。  
“总是这么令人印象深刻的歌声，不是吗？”迪克随手把浴袍扔在地板上，就这么大咧咧跨进了淋浴间。浇在Bruce身上的水流有一部分被青年所挡住，不得不多挤进一人的狭小空间使两人连转身都有些阻碍。而青年微凉的皮肤也在摩擦着男人被热水灼得通红的肌体，带来异样的刺激。  
“我以为你今天晚上的活动量已经够了。”男人瞥了他一眼，撩开额头上湿漉漉的头发。Dick没有回答问题，而是接着哼起Bruce刚才唱的歌，倒了满手的沐浴露后依着节奏在他身上揉搓。Bruce默许了对方的服务，Dick精心细致地涂着皂泡。细腻的白沫刚覆盖皮肤便被水流冲去，Dick就再掬起浴液涂上，直到Bruce整个身体都变得湿漉漉滑溜溜。  
“这不是运动，是大餐。”Dick的手臂绕过Bruce的脖颈，拉下对方的脑袋堵上他发出意义不明哼声的嘴。  
厚实的舌头碾磨勾挑彼此搅动，试着想把对方压制。肌肉与肌肉，骨骼与骨骼，遍布伤疤的皮肤互相挤压，可以感受一条条凸起凹陷的肉棱。沉甸甸的性器半勃着，在磨蹭中传递逐渐升温的欲望。Dick瞪大眼睛，喷洒的水花打在毫无保护的眼里带来一阵刺痛。他努力睁大眼睛，盯着Bruce颜色深沉的瞳孔，里面仅存的人影让他的大脑被水雾与热气蒸得软绵绵轻飘飘。Dick感觉自己几乎要缺氧了。他甚至没法判断Bruce微微露出笑纹的眼角是否只是自己的臆想。  
床上铺着的毛巾在他们躺倒时贴心地吸去散落的水滴。Dick巧妙地将自己置于高位，俯身一一舔去Bruce身上的水珠。感受着逐渐升高的体温，青年悄悄拉开了床头的抽屉。润滑剂瓶盖打开的清响在室内回荡，Dick闪着水润光泽的手指划过男人肌肉饱满的臀部，灵巧地探入紧紧闭合的缝隙。  
开头总是会艰涩一点。但这种事情向来难不倒Dick。他慢慢旋转揉搓着毫无保护的粘膜，撑开柔嫩的肠壁不断深入。也许是翻搅的动作幅度太大，Bruce微微皱起了眉头。Dick随即咬住他的嘴唇，把舌头吸入自己口中好生安抚。  
“我倒是有点怀念这时光。”Dick一边说着一边撕开保险套的袋子，滑腻的液体顺着手掌一直流到肘尖。Bruce抬起眼睛看了看他，伸手将对方拽了下来。少说话，多做事，男人的眼睛这样说着。  
青年扶着自己的阴茎熟门熟路地送入已经被扩张松软的腔道。被全方位包裹、吮吸的感觉让Dick不由自主地倒吸一口气。他狠狠地撞进Bruce的身体，连囊袋都打在了男人的臀部上。Dick抓住Bruce的双腿往两边拉开，瞬间绷紧的肌肉给性器带去更大的刺激。  
“我都快不记得做爱是这么爽的事情了。”Dick喘着气，手掌游走在Bruce汗水淋漓的皮肤上。他抛却了繁复的花样，简单直接的一下下撞击男人的甬道，感受着内壁因刺激而收缩蠕动。  
Bruce没有回应。他知道就算不回话Dick也能滔滔不绝地说下去，这就好像是他特有的超能力。青年的攻势带来几乎可以将人点燃的火焰，从被触及的敏感区域向全身蔓延。Dick知道如何引爆他所有的快感，于是肆意而疯狂地在男人身上展现着自己。Bruce被燥热包裹，快感随着越发急促的呼吸而逐渐叠加。快速而有力的抽插之下，即使被充分润滑过的穴口也开始微微肿起，更紧密地箍住Dick乱捣的性器。青年狂乱地进攻，丝毫不顾及腔道被狠狠摩擦后的软弱抵抗。  
这不是Dick以往习惯的风格，但并不讨厌。不讨厌甚至不是一个准确的形容。Bruce的喉咙里逸出愉悦的气音，他满意的看到Dick是如何地被他的声音所影响。控制青年对Bruce来说轻而易举，他能察觉阴茎抽插力度的加大。私密的地方被不断侵犯，神经末梢像是暴露在空气中变得敏感异常。润滑剂和汗水让双腿间变得湿热黏腻，香精与体液混合的味道产生微妙的化学反应，令人产生窒息的错觉。  
“唔呃！”突然的撞击逼出Bruce略显高昂的呻吟，Dick接下来的动作让他几欲疯狂。青年不再虐待已经肿胀充血的内壁，而是抖动阴茎一遍遍按压过他的敏感区域。粗硬的耻毛摩擦着穴口的嫩肉，带来热烫的痒意。这样狂风骤雨一样的性交几乎把Bruce淹没。被贯穿，被填满，被压制在床上施予一场火辣的性爱。激烈的刺激绵延不绝地冲刷每一块肌肉每一根骨骼，小腹的肌群开始痉挛。Dick用体重制住他向上弹起的腰部，手指却恶劣地揉搓摩擦细嫩多褶的会阴。被阴茎和手指夹击男人彻底化身追求欲望的野兽。  
“操！哦操！”Bruce完全意识不到自己已然失控的声音，狂乱地扭动着腰试图追求更多刺激。汇聚在一起的快感沿着脊椎冲上大脑，成为压倒理智的最后一根稻草。终于在Dick对前列腺的密集攻击下长长地呻吟一声，瞬间达到了高潮。Dick在看到他四散喷射的白浊时也越过了顶峰。  
也许夜巡之后狠狠地来一发确实挺适合舒缓压力。Dick此时万分感谢自己有先见之明的铺了毛巾，他们只要把被各种液体沾的一塌糊涂的毛巾全扔下床就能继续拥有干爽洁净的床单。至少是近似干爽洁净。只是他们现在都很累，非常累，所以谁也没有再去洗澡或者更换床具而是就这么滚进被子里纠缠成一团睡到天亮。

7

Bruce在一阵奇妙的感觉中醒来。下体被湿热的腔道温柔包裹，黏膜上不时有舌尖轻轻划过。快感不疾不徐，正适合清早尚未完全苏醒的身体和精神。低头看了看棉被鼓起的一大坨，Bruce放松了全身的肌肉开始享受这难得的叫早服务。  
“早上好。”Dick从被子里探出头，含混地打招呼。他一下下嘬着男人挺立的阴茎，手掌在Bruce大腿上来回揉捏，迂回着接近仍有点湿润红肿的穴口。  
“我不想把罕有的早起时光也花在床上。”Bruce把手臂枕在脑后，随着Dick的动作微微挺动腰肢。  
“Alfred不介意，我不介意，如果你也不介意的话，就继续下去了？”  
Bruce默许了。作为Bruce Wayne的时段本来就应该像个无所事事的富家子，偶尔也该做点符合身份的事情。  
清晨的做爱总带着一点冲锋式的味道。即使没有什么特殊事务，两人的动作也不像夜晚时那么悠闲。Dick收缩着喉咙，用舌根和咽喉挤压Bruce沉甸甸的阴茎。吞咽时肌肉持续蠕动，唾液无法抑制地流出嘴角，这些都带给被服务的男人异样的刺激。粗糙舌面从环状皮质下面一擦而过，最为敏感细嫩的头部受到刺激反而更加充血硬挺。Dick把它吐出来，手指在上面缓缓套弄，前液混合着唾液把皮肉涂抹的一片晶莹。  
Dick就着湿滑的液体插进Bruce体内，直直击打在前列腺上。突如其来的刺激让男人弹起腰部，挺立的阴茎也随之抖动了几下。强硬的侵略逼出几声闷哼，然而Bruce没有表现出丝毫抗拒。他知道自己只要流露出一丝拒绝的念头Dick就会停下来，但是，谁又能说他自己不爱这样呢？  
Bruce感受着逐渐聚拢的快感，被撩拨的欲望冲刷着每一根神经。Dick低着头看他，伸出舌头开始舔自己的手。湿漉漉红艳艳又灵巧的软肉在蜜色手指上游走，那上面甚至还沾着尚未干涸的混合液体。Dick仔细地吸吮每一个角落，一边注视进Bruce的眼眸一边抽动深埋男人体内的性器。Dick抽插的幅度不断加大，甚至甩散了额头的汗珠，但他依然执拗地舔着自己的手，用和含着Bruce阴茎时一样的动作和频率。从青年口中探出的红色舌尖像是某种奇异生物，缠绵地吸附在皮肤上不肯离去。他用了堪称漫长的时光将整只手都遍布了唾液，然后缓缓攥住他的阴茎。  
Bruce在被紧紧握住的一瞬间射了出来。感受到痉挛肌肉的推挤，Dick也迅速地拔出了阴茎，让自己射出的液体和Bruce的混在一块。  
“一起洗澡？”黑发的青年躺倒在床上，顶着汗湿的头发蹭了蹭男人同样湿黏的颈窝，湛蓝的眼睛里是纯然的喜悦与满足。这样也没什么不好，Bruce想着，咕哝着答应了他的要求。  
但事情不该是这样的。侦探的敏锐洞察力向Bruce发出了警报。  
当Dick连续第三天晚上溜进Bruce的房间后男人确认了这一点。这次清早尽兴之后Dick直接被拎到了蝙蝠洞。Dick迷茫的看着Bruce把自己按在在治疗床上绑好固定带接上各种仪器，熟练地像是重复了千百次这个动作。  
“嘿，Bruce，我能问问这是要做什么吗？”他尝试着活动关节，绑带的松紧程度既不会阻碍血液流通也没法轻易挣脱，不愧是Bruce。  
“身体检查。”男人说完就专心的操作起仪器，把发出抗议声音的青年扔在一边。  
对于自己遭受的对待虽有不满，但Dick知道Bruce不会无缘无故这么做。躺在床上无事可做的他放松身体，眼睛在背对他操作面板的男人身上来回巡视。线条流畅，肌肉矫健。Dick甚至能闻到沐浴过后的水汽和皂液气息。屏幕的冷光弥漫地穴，饱满臀部在薄薄的布料下若隐若现，甚至勾勒出了内裤的形状。想到那个半个小时前还温柔包裹自己的灼热腔道，Dick觉得蝙蝠洞的气温好像有点偏高了。  
“按照记录发情期应该在今天早上结束。”Bruce回头看了看Dick微微开始泛红的皮肤，仪器显示屏上紊乱交错的曲线让他暗暗皱起眉头。  
“对，昨晚吃了最后一次药。”Dick努力拱着医疗床上的被褥，好让自己能更舒适地欣赏Bruce的动作。  
“我还有些事情需要确定，但对你来说可能不是什么好消息。”Bruce盯着屏幕上数据传输的指示条，向青年宣告。“不过现在，我们应该上去吃早饭。”  
Dick乖乖地看着对方把自己身上的控制带都解开，然后跟在男人身后向电梯走去。他信任这个人到近乎盲从的地步，因此欣然接受对方的每一个决定。就算是坏消息又怎样？Bruce总归会想办法的，不是吗？他还没见过有Bruce解决不了的事情。  
不过当放到他面前的事实足够坏时，Dick还是有点懵。  
“呃……我大概，没听清？”青年陷在沙发里，来回看着Tim和Bruce。他眨了下眼睛，又眨了下，大脑疯狂地警报着拒绝接收刚才听到的信息。  
“我知道这很难接受而且对你太严苛，”Tim叹了口气，放下文件夹揉了揉太阳穴，“但是，你不能再服用抑制剂了。”少年能感觉自己如何艰难地吐出这句话，他甚至不敢抬头看Dick的表情。有时候他也会抱怨，不管是那些虚无缥缈的神灵还是什么乱七八糟的东西，为什么总是以给他们的人生添乱子为爱好。他无法想象由自己来面对这种情况会怎样。但承受这个的是Dick，他总觉得对方无论如何都不会被打倒。Tim自己都不知道这种盲目的相信从何而来，但他就是这么相信着。  
Dick僵硬地翻看手上的资料。就是从这个该死的发情期出现的那天开始，他不得不开始面对各种的操蛋玩意儿，也不是说他之前的人生就明媚灿烂一帆风顺了。只是，这次是那种“我知道你不相信这个但它就是发生了不如我们一起骂编剧去”等级的操蛋。Dick知道自己的人生从所谓的Omega性别显露的那一刻开始就飞跃到了完全不曾有人——至少是地球人——探索过的方向。  
而他甚至也不是一个纯种的外星人。  
资料上面显示抑制剂中对抗Omega发情期的药物会大大增加刺激地球人类雄性激素和肾上腺素的分泌，简而言之就是春药。而且其中有效浓度高的惊人。如果不是Dick早就经过各种抗药性训练恐怕会出现与Omega发情期相近的症状，只不过变成精虫上脑而已。大剂量的兴奋药物对于中枢神经的刺激不言而喻，Tim收集的信息里面甚至包括这几天被他制服的罪犯们的医疗报告。那些人受到伤害程度明显比之前要高不少。看着这些刺眼的结论，Dick知道他已经没有任何理由继续使用抑制剂了，哪怕这玩意能让他的发情期不那么难过。  
他是义警，是超级英雄，他不能接受自己因为药物而失控。Bruce不会允许这个，而他不能让Bruce失望。  
“我知道了，”他抬起头，静静地看向Bruce，“我不会再使用抑制剂。”  
男人回给他如释重负又夹杂担忧的表情。

8

Dick觉得自己大概和医疗床结下了什么奇怪的缘分，最近他躺在上面的次数已经无法统计。他甚至有点想要跟此时横贯体表的束缚带打声招呼。  
别干这种奇怪的事情，Dick，别像个该和那帮疯子呆在一起的家伙一样。他如此告诫自己。  
但现在不是纠结这些的时候。在他体内燃烧着的热度可不会因为奇思妙想而有半点消退。把余下的抑制剂全扔进垃圾箱时他曾微妙的肉疼过，但主要原因是那玩意从外星系进口的可能高到吓死人的价格。Dick一直回避去考虑如何硬扛过发情期，大不了就是马拉松做爱嘛。“性爱假期”，还记得他自己最开始对这个的称呼吗？当然，主要原因在于他偶尔也会想要逃避一下。况且生理现象这种东西也不会因为他勇敢面对就闻风而逃。  
就像现在这样。粘液不断从后穴渗出，洗刷着已经被瓣膜隔开的腔道。“为接受精子创造无菌环境。”Dick的脑海中突然闪过资料上的一句话。甬道内壁在微微收缩着，湿热的液体流过臀缝洇湿了浴袍，不过鉴于这次铺的是防水帆布床单，至少收拾的时候只需要把衣服洗干净就好了。  
Tim站在离他略有一段距离的地方，检测着各种显示屏。这段时间蝙蝠洞里添置了不少医疗器械，按照Bruce的习惯不久之后他们就会被要求学习操作这些新机器。但现在，只要Bruce和Tim两人会用就好了。发情期导致的热潮一波波涌上，不过还在忍受范围之内。Dick无聊地盯着洞顶凹凸不平的黢黑岩石，想着不过是取一个按摩棒而已为什么Bruce离开这么半天还没回来。  
没错，按摩棒，这就是他们现在解决发情期的方案。  
当又一个让所有人都疲惫万分的发情期结束后，Dick提出了这个设想。得到的回应是一片沉默，然后是Tim惊天动地的呛咳。  
“嘿，别摆出那种看外星人的表情，虽然我也确实算半个外星人。”Dick非常体贴地为少年递上水杯，“我们呢总不能让Batman没事就休两天假来处理这个。机器本来就是为了节省人力才诞生的嘛，那为什么不在需要的时候依靠一下呢？”  
最后他们被说服了。当Dick真心想要说服别人时是所向无敌的。Tim早该知道这个。  
既然让Green Lantern去外星采购性玩具这种选项从没被列在单子上，那他们就只剩下自行研制一条路可以走了。Dick很难想象Bruce拿着一根按摩棒进行研究是个什么样子，这种事哪怕在他最阴暗的幻想中也没出现过。但两个伟大侦探就是有能力把一切能令人想入非非的场景变成枯燥无味的实验室。Dick不太想去回忆他初次见到Tim桌子上散乱图纸的时候，上面错综复杂的参考线曾让他以为这是什么高精尖设备的研发现场。  
而此时向这边走来的Bruce手上拿着的东西，则让Dick的胃部开始抽搐。那是一根形状和长度都略显奇妙的棒状物，上面还有几块明显与周围材质相异的斑块。按摩棒尾部接出线的数量令人惊讶地多，整个形状像是条细长的鱿鱼。Dick不太确定这玩意到底能不能处理好他体内翻滚的汹涌热潮，就只是单从外观来看，大概没有哪个人能完好无损的把它塞进身体里。  
更正下，没有哪个地球人。  
“这是我们尝试研制的最初机型，”Tim干巴巴的讲解着，“鉴于Omega阴道的复杂性，我们在上面增加了一些可调整部位。这些地方可以进行一定程度的扩张以面对Omega在不同阶段的需要。数据线可以精确捕捉你的反应，帮助建立数据库以便更好地改进它。准备好了？”  
“不能更好。”Dick试着咧开一个笑容，嘴唇上干燥的死皮让这个动作稍微有点疼。  
Bruce检查了下Dick的状况，将按摩棒缓缓塞进他的后穴。饥渴的内壁瞬间纠缠上去，紧紧箍住入侵物。Bruce耐心地小幅度搅动着Dick的内腔，温柔又坚定的前进到从未有异物接触过的部位。稍微有点疼，是好的那种疼，就像用力抓过瘙痒肌肤后缓缓扩散开来的那种感觉。被开拓的酸麻感让Dick小幅度的扭摆腰身，很难分辨他是想躲开还是迎合这种刺激。Bruce打开了按摩棒的控制电源，Tim回到仪器旁开始记录实验数据。  
这真是有点怪怪的，Dick有点恍惚地想。这个空间里一共有三个人。Tim背对着他，似乎努力全副身心都投入到数据研究上，视线尽量绕开Dick所在的区间。Bruce坐在医疗床边，手中抓着那个形似凶器将他整个贯穿的东西，观察着他的每一个反应。他自己则被绑在医疗床上，像个等待研究解剖的神奇生物。  
Dick不是很想承认，但这“玩具”的确有效。被不同于人类阴茎形状的物体深深贯穿带给他前所未有的刺激。空虚的腔道被填满，快感和更大的渴望沿着小腹盘旋，逐渐向全身扩散。Dick急促喘息着，他努力控制自己不要表现出太明显的求欢姿态，毕竟这里他妈的还有一个未成年人。然而Bruce的动作简直能把他逼疯。  
嘿，清醒点，那只是一个玩具而已。Dick试着说服自己。但这感觉真是天杀的好，他从不知道Bruce能把力度控制的如此完美。翻搅，抽插，戳刺，碾磨，按摩棒简直像是Bruce手掌的延伸，抓住他被发情期灼烧的快感神经细细抚摸。Dick死死咬住牙，他知道自己只要放松一刻就会忍不住尖叫出声。他尽量毫无声息地扭动，被束缚带限制住的身体像是砧板上的鱼，徒劳地挣扎。按摩棒突然开始自行动作，电机的强硬配合Bruce的精准控制，柔嫩的内壁被大幅度搅动着，欢愉感像是漫过堤坝的洪水瞬间将他淹没。  
Dick发出绵长的呻吟。Tim的身体僵硬了下，险些出现误操作。Bruce却好像丝毫未受影响，一脸平静看不出任何情绪活动。你在期待什么？Dick小小地笑话自己，他可是能抵御Ivy花粉的男人。这一点小小的诱惑又能起到什么作用？但他的念头马上就被持续不断的快感搅得粉碎。叫嚣着寻求快感的身体与Bruce毫不吝啬的给予形成巨大的漩涡，将他整个人都卷了进去。  
然而这并不是顶点。  
“啊……操！Bruce……啊啊！”Dick几乎是放声尖叫起来。最深处的软肉被持续的顶弄，终于慢慢松开一个入口。按摩棒的前端拉伸变长，毫无障碍地长驱直入。青年的身体整个向上弹起，又被束缚带压了回来。钢架床被他弄得吱嘎作响。但Dick没心情去在意这个。他颤抖着，每一寸皮肤都被快感冲刷。他绝望地摆动腰肢，用散焦的眼神看向Bruce，呜咽地呼唤他的名字。大股大股的液体从Dick后穴涌出，在防水性能良好的帆布上四处流淌，Bruce几乎都要握不住那根按摩棒了。看着已经接近失神状态的青年，Bruce咳嗽了一声拉过Tim的注意力。一直努力假装自己不存在的少年看向Bruce的同时试着避开看到躺在床上的青年。得到男人的示意后Tim满脸通红地点点头，手忙脚乱地放下工作转过身匆匆向楼上跑去，中途还差点被台阶给绊一跤。直到少年消失在蝙蝠洞狭窄的入口，Bruce才打开了控制器上最后一个按钮。  
那是为了模拟Alpha成结而设计的。  
炸裂一般的快感让Dick的眼前一片空白。他的阴茎抖动着，浊白液体四处溅落，甚至有几滴落在他的脸上。Dick大幅度挣扎，Bruce不得不压在他身上防止他无意识下弄伤自己。从未有过的高潮如同火焰一般灼烧着青年，甚至让神经因无法承受而疼痛不已。Dick张开嘴似乎想要嘶喊，却只有急促的气音溢出。直到Dick停止痉挛，Bruce才放松钳制。  
“那是什么见鬼的玩意儿？”过了好久才回神的青年有气无力地问。膨胀着的按摩棒依然嵌在他体内，但带来的快感温柔又绵软，比起刚才灭顶的冲刷简直是清风拂面的惬意。  
“根据Alpha生殖器特征模拟的成结过程。医学研究证明Alpha的结对Omega的强烈的安抚作用。”Bruce伸手摸了摸Dick被汗水打湿的头发。思绪逐渐恢复清明的Dick一眼看到男人泛红的耳尖。知晓对方并不是丝毫不受影响这点让Dick内心泛起细微的喜悦。  
“这可真有点吓人，这帮外星人难道都是把平时积攒的欲望在发情期才全部宣泄出来吗？”Dick心有余悸地感慨，嫌弃地挪了挪身体想要避开已经变得又湿又冷的浴袍。逐渐缩回原尺寸的按摩棒被蠕动的内壁推出体外，蝙蝠洞湿冷的气息让他打了个寒颤。“我不得不承认你们的研究非常有效果。但是，我还是更喜欢热乎乎的人体更甚于硅胶塑料。”他意有所指的看了一眼Bruce。  
“我们可以慢慢讨论，”Bruce一一解开固定带，扶起Dick给他换上洁净干燥的衣服，“鉴于你的发情期至少还有一整天才能结束。”  
Dick试着站起来，如果不是Bruce负担了大部分的重量他几乎无法完成这个。但他还是做到了，并在Bruce的帮助下向着电梯前进。现在他需要回到温暖的大屋去，补充水分和能量。  
然后回到卧室和Bruce一起探讨机械和人体哪一种选择更好。


End file.
